110548-for-the-devs-whats-being-done-about-the-memory-leaksperformance
Content ---- Well, for what it's worth, I think the more prominent "optimization" issues revolve around graphical effects. They increase in the cities and with telegraphs multiplying. The client seems to have an issue especially running these things while the player is in motion. In a way, it's not surprising. This game looks fine, but is absolute Hell on your RAM and your GPU, and MMORPGs in general bang the processor pretty hard. If there's anything that can be done, I think it's going to be in how they trace transparencies and shaders. Nothing else seems to really be bothering my machine. I run something like 120fps at my house, about 60 in the open world depending on where I am, and 45 in Thayd/Illium. My bottleneck is my GPU, a GTX 760, so I have a machine with some balls, though. I may just be powering through. Optimization is an ongoing issue, though. | |} ---- But have you been in GA, and have you experienced the issue in the hallways that I'm referring to? | |} ---- Not for a while (I decided to level a few alts instead of raiding after a few runs through with my brother; my previous GM was getting testy about raid times). I don't recall having an issue in GA, but I obviously never full cleared it and may not have gotten to the hallway you're talking about. I will say this, though. If you're running along at 60 FPS, then your camera just happens to need to completely render through one of their holographic effects (like with the sanctuary ring if it takes over your whole screen), we aren't talking a 50% loss. Even my rig starts to chug. Nothing else changes, just a slight difference in camera angle. I may not have been through the hallways, are there a lot of transparency effects or particle effects? Laser beams? Telegraphs? Or do you think the client is having a problem with masking planes (which are otherwise invisible). If I interpret your post right, you think it might be a memory leak caused by a clipping plane? | |} ---- Yes I have experienced this. | |} ---- You'd know the hallways I was talking about if you'd been in any of them - you have to go through a long procession of them just to reach Phage Maw, Prototypes, and Convergence. There are no telegraphs occurring around these doorways - no lasers, nothing. I think the Client is having an issue with drawing the next portion of the hallway, the start point of which is the doorway. But, assuming that each room in an instance is its own "module", and has to be rendered when you view it - that would be quite a bit of code to execute upon panning your camera - and if some of this code is poorly optimized, not functioning properly, or is prone to memory leaks... it stands to reason that this would explain the behavior. i.e. Looking down a hallway requires all of the elements inside that hallway to be rendered relative to my point of view - and they won't be rendered on my machine until I'm physically there, looking down the hallway. It's at this point the code to render said elements executes, and it's at this point we see the drop in frame rate. | |} ---- ----